valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 01: Becoming Nameless (Pt.3)
Story Part 1 Kurt is summoned to the commander's office, and is handed a letter of re-appointment. Relegated to the 422, known to Kurt as a squad made for exiles, Kurt questions the legitimacy of the document, and is reassured by the commander that it is real. The commander offers no explanation of the supposed crime that Kurt has apparently committed, pushing Kurt to his new commanding officer, Ramsey Crowe. Kurt meets Crowe, an overly relaxed man, who expected Kurt to have brought him gifts. Kurt arrives empty-handed, and Crowe decides to return to business, remarking that the spot for "No. 7" has been filled. Not understanding, Kurt clarifies with Crowe if "No. 7" was to be referring to him, which Crowe explains to be Kurt's new name, the norm for a group that neither distinguishes men from criminals, and is administered by the army only by numbers, like inventory, Crowe non-chalantly remarks that is may be possible for Kurt to request for a transfer to a proper squad if he works hard enough, which excites him, although Crowe adds that nothing of the sort has ever happened. As Crowe gives Kurt his new mission, Kurt tries to find out the reason for his reallocation. Crowe shrugs him off. Kurt reaches his new camp, in his new uniform, and is met by No. 13, who, startled, brandishes a knife at Kurt. The rest of the Nameless gather, as No. 13 apologises and retracts her hostilities. Kurt introduces himself as No. 7, the newest addition to 422, and requests to see the commanding officer here, this visibly upsets No. 13, and she leaves. A man, introduced as No. 6, listens to Kurt's circumstance for transfer and is unsurprised, having heard too many such stories that are similar. Kurt asks again to see the commanding officer, but is stopped by No. 6, saying he has fallen in the previous battle. No. 6, noticing Kurt's rank of 2nd Lieutenant, the highest in squad currently, tells him to be the new commanding officer. No. 6 opens the envelope, the orders given are for an operation that is about to begin, with no other alternative, Kurt takes up the position. Part 2 Kurt re-introduces himself to the gathered 422, with No. 6 emphasizing that he is a second lieutenant. He goes through the orders, which is to find the scouting party near Vasel and crush them within 24 hours, with the main forces engaged in combat, backup cannot be expected. A short exchange occurs between all of the other members, most of them are displeased with the new orders. A short time later, No. 13 reports from the field, having spotted a small imperial scouting party that is taking a rest. Kurt orders her to return. Remarking that it would be easy to surround and destroy the imperials but meanwhile, No. 6, who is supposed to be getting the other members ready and into position, is unable to report in to Kurt, telling Kurt that it would be easier if he was able to see for himself. Kurt arrives to No. 6's location, the camp stripped of all equipment, save a tank. No one else is here, further, with No. 1, the "Ace", almost in the thick of enemy lines at the moment, whatever Kurt has planned is falling apart fast. No. 6 notices enemy movement, the Imperials are getting ready to leave. Kurt, pressed by the imminent danger to No. 1 and frustrated with the turn of events, picks himself up by chewing on candy drops. With his mind cleared, he comes up with a new plan. Unable to surround the enemy with only the four of them, his new plan, he explains, would be to go to right flank of the enemy with No. 13 and stand by, while No. 1 will be breaking through the enemy with the tank on the left. Unconvinced that it will go well, No. 6 complains, to which Kurt explains that as the enemy are a scouting party, they would be guaranteed to disengage and turn the other direction, in order to bring back information to the main camps. This is where Kurt and No. 13 will ambush them. No. 6 still unconvinced, is reassured again by Kurt. The mission begins. Mission Briefing Brief A small Imperial scouting party has been seen in the outskirts of a village near Vasel. While the original plan was to have them surrounded and destroyed, the rest of your squad has preferred to not participate in this operation. Prevent the scouting party from passing information of your party back to their main camp. Destroy all enemies. Mission Banter No. 6: "(What can we actually do with these few men?)" Kurt: "We are in position, No. 6, proceed on with the plan." No. 6: "Understood." Kurt: "No. 13, are you ready? The plan is to not let a single one of them escape." No. 13: "Y-Yes, it will be fine as long as none of them get away, right?" Kurt: "Exactly, we need to protect the information of our army from the Imperial camps. No. 1, in the event that they turn your direction, we will be depending on you." No. 1: ".. No." Kurt: "What?" No. 1: ".. I don't care." Kurt: "What is going on? No. 6, what is wrong with No. 1?!" No. 6: "Don't worry yourself. No. 1 won't let anyone escape. If anything, you should be more worried for yourselves." Kurt: "..! What the hell is wrong with this squad!" Strategy Your forces are split into two maps. Imca is placed right behind the enemy tank as a lancer, so your first priority would be to use Imca to destroy the tank. You can use your own tank to move forward and assault the bridge at this point with the tank out of the way, however, there is a lancer on top of a watchpost, so take care that your radiator doesn't face him when you end the turn. Riela is posted in a position that would render her immediately ineffective if she isn't moved on the first phase, so use her to take out the enemy(s) that is/are closest to her, then take cover in the bush or sandbags ahead, this will cost you two CPs. The enemy will press on Kurt's position in phase 2. This is not an issue as long as you end the phase with Kurt in the camp in order to receive healing. Circle the enemy camp with Riela and capture it. Withdraw Kurt from the command screen, then deploy him again in the other area, and mop the rest of the forces up from behind. While Lancers are known for their resistance to explosive munitions, it is possible to kill the Lancer in the watchtower by using 3 Mortars from the tank. The enemies and cover on Kurt's side of the map spawn randomly, so you may need to adjust the strategy to fit your game. Rewards Aftermath No. 6: "I certainly didn't expect it to go this well.. What are you exactly, No. 7?" Kurt: "A man that has committed treason and exiled by his own country, I guess." No. 6: "You have good reason to be angry, and I have my own reasons for apologising to you. I am sorry." Kurt: "What exactly do you mean?" No. 6: "I pushed the position of command onto you. No one would want to be in command of a ragtag band like us." Kurt: "I should say I understand your point." No. 6: "Tell me one thing though, why did you decide to fight even when down to 4 men?" Kurt: "Perhaps I should return you a question as well, how can you choose to not fight?" No. 6: "..?" Kurt: "Why would you not try for the best possible outcome. Running away.. what would that give you?" No. 6: "..!" Kurt: "When a puzzle is presented to you as such, would you not want to solve it to see what it brings? I don't think fleeing ever gives anyone an answer." No. 6: "..7, you're something else!" Kurt: "Is that strange?" Gusurg: "You're not the one that is strange. 7, I'd like to fight under your command. I am No. 6, Gusurg, a pleasure to meet you." Kurt: "A.. name? I was told the Nameless only gave out their numbers." Gusurg: "That's the official rule, but within the squad, real names are given out to people that we acknowledge and respect. That's sort of how we do things here, and you should remember that." Kurt: "I understand. I am Kurt Irving, pleased to meet you, Gusurg." No. 13: "Hey, 7.." Kurt: "What's the matter, 13?" No. 13: "Nothing! Just wanted to say that your command was great! That's all!" Kurt: "(She called me by my number, I guess I'm not good enough yet..)" No. 1: "...." Kurt: "Ace is ignoring me still, this squad's full of problems.. But nothing's going to stop me from getting my name back and returning to the army!" Part 2 - Back at camp Kurt: "I certainly did not expect my squad to disobey my orders though.. Such a thing would be unthinkable in the formal army. I need to fix this somehow, or it would be impossible to fight in the future, what can I do?" Kurt is interrupted by a man from the main army, formerly under his command, here to mock Kurt's fall from grace, calling him a pawn of the Gallian army. Kurt rejects the idea, a country like Gallia with no sizeable army to call her own would have no pawns to speak of. Kurt: "I believe you have other duties, rather than going around mocking people." Movie The man, angered, punches Kurt, and he falls to the floor under the pelting rain. Kurt: "My name is Kurt Irving, and I swear I will earn my name back." Notes/Trivia *Amy Apple, Annika Alcott, Deit, Felix Cowley and Giulio Rosso join your squad roster. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions